1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a high-power battery pack using a nonaqueous electrolyte having a high energy density has been developed. The high-power battery pack may form a large-capacity battery pack by connecting a plurality of secondary batteries to be used for, e.g., motor drive of machines requiring a high power source such as hybrid electric vehicles.
The plurality of secondary batteries may be accommodated in a case to then constitute a battery pack. The case may have a connector that electrically connects the secondary batteries to an external device.